


Take Care of Me

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, CG/L, Crying, Cumming in diapers, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dd/lb, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Plushies, Sad Harry, Sick Fic, Spanking, Stuffies, Wetting, bottles, diaper use, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, in the beginnings, lots of sadness and stuff in the beginning, nappies, nappy use, sexual age play, stuffed animals, worried louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: A month after going on hiatus, Harry is starting to get stressed out and worried. Two months after, he's completely freaking out. When on tumblr late one night he discovers a thing called age play and tries it out on his own. After that, he can't stop slipping into his headspace and needs Louis to take care of him. Too bad that he's too shy and embarrassed to tell him.





	1. Needing you

Harry's been acting strange recently and Louis has definitely noticed. It started out with him being somewhat stressed out about a month after their hiatus from the band started. It's about two months into the break and things have definitely gotten worse. Recently, he's been really moody. One minute he's going off on Louis like a toddler throwing a tantrum and the next minute he's begging for cuddles and being extremely clingy. Whenever Louis brings it up, Harry just avoids talking about it or ends up getting upset again. He's been crying a lot, even over the smallest things. As embarrassing as it seems, he's also been wetting himself more often than a grown man in his twenties should. Whenever he wets, he just locks himself in a bathroom and takes a shower, staying hidden away under the hot water for almost two hours sometimes. It's even happened in public. When it happens while he's out, he just leaves the place as soon as possible, tying his jacket around his waist and trying not to be noticed. He's stopped going out as much as he used to. When Louis asks if everything is okay, he just says that he's fine. Louis is obviously getting extremely concerned about his lover. He decides that he needs to talk to him about it, no matter how much Harry protests. 

It's around 10:30 a.m. on a Saturday, Harry is typically up by now. Louis has been up for around a half hour. He gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs after using the bathroom. Louis starts making two cups of tea in hopes that offering it to Harry will help him wake up without getting pissed off at Louis for waking him. Harry's been sleeping in late more often, sometimes waking up way past noon. Louis wishes he would wake up earlier though. He wants to take Harry out on a date or something but he always just says that he's not feeling up to it. It's really discouraging to Louis. After he finishes making the tea, he carries the two cups upstairs. He walks into the master bedroom and makes his way over to Harry, setting the tea on the nightstand. He gently placed kisses all over Harry's face while whispering to him, telling him to wake up. Harry just lets out a groan and rolls over, burring his face in the pillow. "C'mon Hazza, wake up." Louis says as he gently puts his hand on his back. "Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." He whines and buries his face deeper into the pillow. "Don't be like that, love. I made you some tea." He says. Harry groans as he rolls over and looks at him. "Thanks I guess..." He mumbles as he sits up. He grabs the cup of now cooled down tea and starts sipping it, not looking at Louis. Louis sits down next to the larger male and starts drinking his own tea. They stay silent for a while until Louis decides to be the first one to speak. "How'd you sleep, babe?" He asks. "Fine, it would've been better if you hadn't decided to wake me up." Harry says, still not looking at him. "Haz...what's been up with you lately? You've been acting weird." Louis says, extremely concerned. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says, the light blush on his cheeks is telling a different story though. "No you haven't, love. You've been crying a lot and have been very moody. And well..." He softens his voice, "You've been wetting yourself a lot." Harry's face turns a deep shade of crimson, he slams his cup down on the nightstand. "It's none of your fucking business, Louis! Just leave me alone about it!" He shouts after standing up. He's about to stomp off but Louis grabs his wrist and won't let go. "If you're going to act like a toddler by throwing tantrums, I'm going to treat you like it toddler! Should I spank you or something?! That's what you're supposed to do to kids that are acting out!" Louis shouts, basically saying that Harry is immature. Harry's eyes drop to the floor. "Please...do it..." He says, his voice so quiet that Louis can barely hear it. "What?" Louis says, wanting to make sure he heard him correctly. "Nevermind, forget about it." Harry says as he pulls away from Louis' grip, immediately walking to the bathroom and shutting the door then locking it. 'That could've gone better...' Louis thinks to himself. 

'I want to tell him, I really do...but he just won't understand.' Harry thinks to himself as he strips and steps into the shower. Harry knew exactly what was wrong and how Louis could help him but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Lou. He was extremely stressed out about the break, it was all so overwhelming. The reactions of the fans, not being able to see his best friends everyday, not doing his dream job. He knew they needed a break but it was still a lot to get used to. One evening, his stress got extremely bad and Louis was out with Niall until the next day, he decided to go on tumblr to relax himself. After a while, he found a post about a thing called age play. The post said it helped a lot of people who were too stressed out so he obviously looked into it. He found out that it's a kink and kind of a lifestyle for some people. One person acts like a toddler, baby, or child while the other, their mommy, daddy, or caregiver, takes care of them. He found out that it's different for everyone, some people just did small things like using pacifiers and having a lot of plushies while some other people had it as a complete lifestyle, using nappies, bottles, cribs, changing tables, and basically anything else a baby would have. He decided that he liked somewhere in the middle. That night while Louis was gone, he had gotten all his comfy blankets and RBB and SBB which are really the only two plushies he still owns. He set it all on the couch. He didn't have a bottle or anything so he got a glass of milk and warmed it up. He sat on the couch snuggled with all the blankets and his stuffed bears and watched some kids shows from his childhood. After finishing his milk, he started sucking his thumb. At one point, he was too deep in his headspace to even notice how full his bladder was getting. Shortly after he started wetting himself, getting wee all over himself and the blankets. He started crying and ended up taking a hot shower after putting all the wet blankets and his clothes in the washer. He went to sleep in his and Louis' bed, cuddled close to RBB and SBB. That's how he found out about age play. He turns on the shower water, hot water hitting him in the face and running down his body. A shiver runs through his body as he realizes how alarmingly full his bladder is. Before he can even start to walk out of the shower to make his way to the toilet, he begins weeing all over his long legs. He goes for quite a while, letting out small noises of relief. It all gets washed down the drain. He sighs and sucks his thumb as he sits down under the shower water, relaxing and letting it pour down on him like rain. The hot water is comforting. After he's calmed down, he stands up and washes his hair and body. He steps out of the shower after turning off the water and dries off with a large, soft, and fluffy towel. It feels nice against his damp skin. He wraps it around his hips and walks out of the bathroom, not wanting to have another conversation with Louis about his problem. He just hopes Louis won't bring it up again today. 

Louis misses the way Harry used to be. He used to be so happy and loving, sometimes getting mad and sad but that's normal for all people. Now it just seems like Harry is upset or mad all the time now. When he isn't mad or upset, he's begging for Louis' attention and cries when he doesn't get it. Louis is so worried about him. He's starting to wonder if he did something wrong and Harry just won't tell him. He needs to know what's wrong with his baby before it gets worse. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some snacks and drinks then brings them to the living room, setting it all out on the coffee table. Next he goes and gets some blankets and sets them on the couch. He turns on the tv and goes to Netflix so Harry can pick whatever movie he wants. Hopefully he'll be down for having a lazy Saturday and just lay around watching movies and cuddling. They both need a day like this. "Hey Hazza! Can you come to the living room once you're dressed, love?" Louis says, hoping Harry can hear him. "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!" He says as he slips on some pajama bottoms and a large white tee shirt. He wants to be comfortable. Once he's done, he walks downstairs and to the living room. He smiles when he sees the whole set up. He walks over to Louis and hugs the smaller male tightly. "I love you." He mumbles. Louis smiles, happy to see his lover happy again. "I love you too." He says as he pulls away from the hug. They get comfy together on the couch. Harry chooses to watch an animated Disney movie which is kind of unlike him. Louis doesn't question it though. Halfway through the movie, Harry is in a deep sleep with Louis cuddled close to him. He looks at his sleeping boyfriend and smiles. A few minutes later, he hears Harry let out a small whine. He looks at him, trying to figure out what's wrong. Then he realizes that Harry is emptying his bladder into his pj pants, it creating a puddle on the couch under him. Lou bites his lip and quickly pulls away from the sleeping boy. He finishes after a minute or so. Louis sighs, trying to figure out what to do. 

Louis decides to just wake him and tell him what happened. He's not mad, just curious on why he keeps wetting himself. 'Maybe there's something wrong with his bladder, if he keeps doing this he might just need to start wearing nappies or something' Louis thinks to himself, thinking that Harry would probably protest wearing diapers at his age. Louis takes a deep breath then gently shakes Harry. "Baby, wake up..." He says softly. Harry opens his eyes slowly. "What's wrong?" His voice is quiet, he's still half asleep. His eyes widen when he feels the warm wetness surrounding his crotch and bum. He was sleeping in a pool of his own piss. He starts crying immediately, getting up to run away from Louis but Louis just hugs him tightly, rubbing his back. "Shhh...it's okay sweetie...you don't need to run away." Louis says in the most comforting voice that he can. "B-but..." He stutters and cries, not even knowing what to say. "No buts Harry, just relax, okay? I think we need to talk about this." He says. Harry shakes his head quickly. "No, no, no, noooo!" He whines. Louis lets out a sigh. "Please baby?" Harry just shakes his head again as a response. He pushes Louis away and rushes to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He sits down, leaning against the door. He cries hard into his hands, not even having the energy to stand up and take a shower. Louis walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. He can hear Harry crying. Harry's pants are now cold and sticky, clinging to his legs. He doesn't like the feeling at all. He ignores the knocks from Louis on the other side. "Harry please don't be upset, I just need to talk to you." Louis says. "No! You're going to leave me! You're going to leave me because I'm a weird freak! I don't deserve you!" He cries, quickly slipping into his headspace. "I would never leave you and you aren't a freak, you're just having some bladder troubles right now. It'll get better, love." He says, wanting to break down the door and give Harry the tightest hug he's ever had in his life. He can't though and he knows it. "I-I know what's wrong and it will never get better!" He shouts as he cries. "Don't say that Harry, we can work through this together. Please just open the door for me." Minutes pass the only thing Louis can hear is sobs until finally, he hears the door unlock. "Y-you can come in...but I'm not telling you what's wrong." Harry finally says. Louis sighs then opens the door. Harry has moved to the space between the sink and the toilet, his legs are pulled up to his chest and he's sobbing into his hands. He can see his pee and tear soaked pants, they must be so uncomfortable. He walks over to him and kneels down. "Let's get you in the bath, okay? You must be cold wearing those wet pants." He says softly, his eyes filled with concern. Harry nods, "I am cold..." Louis helps him up the fills the tub with warm water, he drops in a light blue scented bath bomb. They keep bath bombs around for special occasions but he thinks that Harry could use one right now. He helps the larger male out of his clothes then helps him into the tub. The warm water calms Harry down a bit, his cries turning into sniffles. "You know that I love you no matter what, right?" Louis says as he wets a wash cloth and puts body wash on it. Harry nods. "And you know I'll never leave you, right?" He nods again. "Good." He says as he starts washing Harry's body, washing away all traces of wee off his body. "Thank you da-...Louis." He quickly corrects himself, hoping Louis doesn't notice. He notices but decides not to mention it, he's upset Harry enough times today. After he's all cleaned up, Louis helps him put on clean clothes. After that, he goes and cleans up the couch. Harry decides to go in their room. He said that he'd clean the couch but Louis insisted that it was fine and he could do it. Harry grabs his phone and earbuds, putting them in and laying down while listening to some music to calm his nerves. He needs to tell Louis what's going on sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had the idea for this story yesterday so I decided to write it!i really love the way the first chapter turned out. I would usually pre write more chapters before uploading the first one but I want to see people's reactions to this story. I really hope you like the first chapter and stay to read the rest of the story. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Comment your opinions and stuff on this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs help figuring out how to tell Louis what he needs. He goes to one of the only people he thinks can help, one of his best friends. He tells Liam about everything. There's some crying in this chapter but also a bit of fluff.

Harry is laying in bed, staring at his phone with Liam's phone number typed in. He decided that maybe he should talk to one of his mates about the whole age play thing and see how they react before mentioning to Louis. His top two choices are Niall and Liam obviously. Those two are like brothers to him. Eventually he had decided Liam was the better option. He's more mature than Niall and lives much closer. He sighs and finally presses the call button, waiting for Liam to pick up. He answers after a few rings. "Hey, Haz. What's up?" Liam says. "Nothing much..." He hesitates. "Hey Liam...do you think we could maybe hang out soon? Like...really soon?" He asks, hoping it doesn't sound too strange since this seemingly came out of no where. "Of course, you and Louis and come over whenever you want. I don't really have any plans for at least a week." "Louis won't be coming...I need to talk to you alone." Harry sighs. "What? Is everything okay between you two?" "It could be better but it's my fault that things aren't going good. I would just like to talk to you about something without Louis there, is that a crime or something?" He snaps at Liam. "Of course not, Harry. I'm just worried. You don't need to get mad." " 'm sorry Liam, I've just been emotional lately I guess. I didn't mean to be rude." There's silence for a minute. "You still there?" Harry asks, hoping he didn't hang up. "Yeah, does coming over tomorrow afternoon work for you?" Harry smiles a bit, relieved he's still on the line. "Yes, it does." "Great, I'll see you then." Liam says before ending the call. Harry lets out a sigh of relief. Now he just needs to tell Louis about his plans.

~The next day~

Louis is driving Harry to Liam's flat. Harry had explained that he and Liam were hanging out and Louis offered to drive him and pick him up. Harry took the offer. They're nearly at his home and Harry is already starting to feel anxious about this. Maybe he shouldn't tell him. Maybe he should just cancel and go back home. He wants to but he knows he shouldn't. Louis is about to ask if Harry is okay, but recently he's noticed that the question has been making Harry upset for some reason. He chooses not to ask. Louis pulls into the driveway of Liam's flat. "Call me when you want me to start driving to come get you, babe." Harry nods then walks out of the car, walking to the front door and knocking. Liam opens the door and smiles as Louis drives away. "Come in." Liam says as he moves out of the doorway. Harry walks in. "Want anything to eat or drink?" Harry shakes his head then bites his lip. "Do you need anything?" "Well uh..." He shifts awkwardly, "Can I use the bathroom?" Liam obviously says yes and tells him that he'll be waiting in the living room for him. 

He enters the living room a few minutes later, he's feeling so nervous that he feels like he's going to throw up. "Hey," his voice is quite as he sits down on the couch next to Liam. He smiles, "So, what did you need to talk about? You can tell me anything." Harry looks down shyly, not sure if he should do this or just say nevermind. "C'mon Harry, you trust me right?" Harry just nods as a response. "I won't judge you or anything like that." Liam says. Harry takes a deep breath. "I-I...I want Louis to take care of me, like...a kid...I'm a little..." He says, not expecting Liam to know what the hell he's talking about. "Sooo, you're into age play?" Liam asks, his voice is calm and soft. Harry looks at him, shocked that he didn't need to explain it to him. "How'd you know what it is...?" Harry asks. Liam shrugs, "I used to go on tumblr all the time, people wrote fanfics and drew fanart of us that was age play related. It's not weird, Harry." "I thought I'd have to explain it to you and like, you'd judge me and maybe not even talk to me anymore." Harry says, looking down again. "Why would I ever do that? You're one of my best friends. I am curious on why you're telling me though." "It's because I'm too scared to tell Louis. I keep slipping into my head space and acting out and he's getting really worried. I'm scared if I tell him, he'll get mad or think I'm weird. Liam, I don't know what to do!" Harry whines, tears filling his emerald green eyes. The older male hugs him, rubbing his back. Harry hugs back, quickly falling deep into his little space as he cries. They stay like that for a while.

Once Harry pulls away, his cries have just turned into sniffles. "T-thank you, Li." Harry says, his voice is quiet. "No problem, Haz." He ruffles his hair. He looks at Liam, his eyes are innocent, all around he's just giving off a very innocent vibe right now. "How old are you right now?" Harry holds up three fingers after thinking for a minute. "Do you want some warm milk or something?" Harry nods. Liam gets up and goes and pours him a cup of milk, bringing it back to him after warming it up. Harry says thank you as he takes the cup. He sips it, some milk dribbling down his chin. Liam smiles. Harry drinks all the milk then asks for some juice which Liam happily gets for him. "Can we watch a movie, Li?" Liam nods and turns on the tv, going to Netflix. He lets Harry pick a movie. Harry picks a kids movie and they sit together on the couch as they watch it, Harry's head is leaning against Liam's shoulder. He starts feeling a small twinge in his bladder but decides to ignore it for now. 

That small twinge turns into a large pressure in his lower abdomen. Before he can even excuse himself to the restroom, wee is gushing out of him and into his pants. He starts crying. Liam doesn't get mad though, he just rubs Harry's back and tells him that it's okay and to just go. Harry couldn't stop even if he wanted to, he keeps crying. Once he's done relieving himself, Liam hugs him. He doesn't feel the urge to run away and hide, he just hugs back. Maybe it's because Liam knows that he's little now and will understand why it happened. After a few minutes of hugging each other, Liam finally speaks. "How about you go take a bath or a shower? You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll throw yours in the wash. How does that sound?" Liam asks. "Good, thank you." He says as he pulls away and stands up. "Should I clean this first?" "Don't worry, I can clean it. Just go shower." Liam says. "Are you sure? You shouldn't have to clean up my pee..." Liam insists that its okay so Harry just walks to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He starts stripping, setting his wet clothes aside. He gets in the shower and quickly washes off, not wanting to make Liam's water bill extremely high by taking a two hour shower.

A few minutes after Harry turns the water off, Liam knocks on the bathroom door. Harry wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door. Liam brought him a pair of clean boxers and joggers. He thanks him and Liam takes his wet clothes to the laundry room, throwing them in the wash. Harry gets dressed then walks out. He hugs Liam as soon as he sees him. "Thank you." He says then yawns. "No problem, do you need a nap, Haz?" Harry nods. Liam brings him to the guest room and grabs a few plushies that he's kept from fans over the years. He hands them to Harry and he cuddles close to them. Liam had made sure to lay a towel down under Harry just incase he wet the bed. Harry really appreciates his support. 

Harry naps for about an hour and a half before he wakes up. His pants are dry which he's thankful for. He gets up and uses the bathroom before walking to Liam who's sitting in the living room. He thanks him for everything and tells him how much it means to him. Liam says that it's no problem and he was happy to help. Harry calls Louis to come pick him up. He changes into the clothes he came in which are now clean and dry thanks to Liam. He leaves after thanking Liam again. The car ride home with Louis is pretty quiet. Louis wonders what happened while he was with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm really liking this story so far and I can't wait to right more. I think I'm going to write the next part for Omovember tomorrow though. Since tomorrow is Friday, I might be able to get chapter three of this story done in the evening. I make no promises though. As always, comment your opinions on this chapter. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Picnic Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been doing better lately so they decide to go out on a picnic. Things don't go as planned though.   
> (Short summary but I don't want to give any of this chapter away)

It's a few days later after Harry told Liam about the whole age play thing and Liam has been extremely supportive and helpful. They've been texting a lot and Liam's been sending Harry a lot of links to websites that have more information about age play like how to make yourself go into your headspace or come out of your headspace. It's really been helping Harry and surprisingly he's been in a better mood lately. A good enough mood to agree to go out on a date with Louis for the first time in a while. Louis made all the plans to go out. They're going to have a picnic in the park. The park they're going to is kind of far away with few people around so the chances of them being spotted by fans are slim. This is comforting to Harry. If he ends up wetting himself or throwing a tantrum, only Louis will be there to see. He still hasn't gotten the courage to tell Louis about what's been going on with him though. 

Louis is packing sandwiches and water bottles into a picnic basket while Harry is in the shower. He's happy that Harry is doing better but he's jealous. Jealous that Harry has been texting Liam so often. He feels like he's constantly talking to him and Lou just doesn't understand why. 'Did something happen between them while he was at Liam's house?' Just the thought of that makes Louis want to punch a hole in the wall. Harry can't be cheating on him, he just can't. 'But what if he is? What if I haven't been good enough?' He sighs as he finishes packing the basket, hoping Harry and him can just have a nice day together. He can hear the shower water turn off and a couple minutes later he hears the blow dryer get turned on. He wishes he could've joined him in the shower, he didn't bother asking though. Harry hasn't been wanting to do anything sexual with him lately, he even seems uncomfortable with Louis seeing him naked. It's confusing, really confusing. Harry used to just walk around naked in front of him and the other boys with no problem, but now he's suddenly too shy to be naked in front of the person he's been dating for years. Maybe he did something to scare Harry away. He just doesn't know anymore.

Harry walks downstairs a few minutes later. He sees Louis and smiles, walking over to him and kissing the shorter boy on the cheek. "Thanks for packing the picnic." Harry says, seeming happy. Louis smiles weakly but doesn't say anything, bad thoughts are fogging up his mind. "Are you ready to leave?" Louis just nods in response and grabs the basket. He bites his lip, noticing that Louis is acting strange. He doesn't mention it yet though. Harry grabs a container full of cookies that he baked the previous night for the picnic. They walk out to the car and put the basket and cookies in the trunk. Harry gets in the passenger side and Louis gets in the drivers side. They both buckle and Louis starts driving to the park. It's about a half hour away if there's no traffic or anything. 

Once they get there, Louis parks the car and they get out. They locate a picnic table and set down their food. Harry sits down, still seeming quite content. He's finally in a good mood. Those websites Liam sent him were really helpful with tips about how he can come out of his little space. Louis on the other hand, isn't so happy. He knows he should be. He knows he should be happy that his boyfriend is feeling better but he just isn't happy. He wants more time with Harry. He wants him to stop constantly texting Liam. He wants Harry to act the way he used to. Louis grabs a sandwich out of the basket and starts eating it, not looking at Harry. There's awkward silence while he eats. Harry just sits there, looking concerned. "Why're you looking at me like that?" Louis mumbles. "What's wrong, Lou?" Harry is genuinely worried. He doesn't like it when Louis is upset. "I could ask you the same thing! Ever since you hung out with Liam the other day you've been all happy! You're constantly texting him, always smiling when you are. What is up with you two?" Louis is clearly angry at this point, very angry. "I-I..." Harry is about to say something but his ringtone cuts him off. Liam is calling.

"It's him, isn't it? Why don't you answer it? I'd actually like to talk to him." Louis says, getting angrier by the minute. Harry hesitantly pulls out his phone and answers it. "Liam, this really isn't the best time to call right now." Harry says, his voice a bit shaky. "What's wrong, Haz? You sound scared." Liam says. "Everything's fine, I just can't talk right now." He says before he hangs up. Louis is still staring at him. "If you don't want me anymore, just say so." Louis tries to hold back his tears as he says it. "Don't be like this, Louis. You know that I love you. I just have something going on right now and I haven't figured out how to tell you yet." Harry really doesn't want them to fight right now, he knows he'll slip right into his little space if he gets too upset. "Oh but you could tell Liam!?" Louis spits out, his body filled with rage. "Why don't you go be with him because you clearly don't want to be with me anymore!" Harry starts crying, not being able to handle being yelled at anymore. He cries hard, covering his face with his hands. "I-I don't want Li Li...I want you..." He sniffles and cries harder, tears streaming down his face and snot dripping out of his nose. Louis has never heard Harry refer to Liam as Li Li before. It sounds so childish, it's unlike Harry. Louis lets out a small whine when he realizes how hard Harry is crying. He really upset him this time. "I'm sorry Haz...you know that I don't mean it." Harry just keeps crying though and Louis isn't sure what to do.

The rest of their picnic is quiet and awkward, they finish all the food and water bottles that they brought. Harry is still deep in his little space. He feels his phone buzz with a text from Liam. He reads it and smiles, texting back immediately. Louis watches, starting to feel himself get angry again. He looks at Lou. "Is there a bathroom around here? I uh...I need to wee." Harry says quietly. Louis shakes his head and stands up. "Don't think so, just wait till we get home." He says as he grabs the basket. Harry sighs and stands up, knowing there's not much he can do. He'll just have to wait. They walk to the car and Harry's need to go is already getting worse. He's seriously starting to regret the fact that he drank three water bottles. It's not his fault he was thirsty though. He lets out a quiet whimper and gets in the car. It's only a half hour drive, he should be able to hold it. 

They're about 10 minutes into the drive and Harry's starting to have second thoughts about being able to hold it. "Hey Babe, can you pull over at a gas station or something? I really need to wee." He asks, knowing he could probably hold it a bit longer but knowing his luck, if he waited he'd get into a situation where he can't go. "There's only 20 more minutes left till be get home, you can hold it." Louis says while driving. Usually Louis wouldn't have a problem pulling over, especially for Harry, but he wasn't in a good mood. Not at all. So he decides that Harry should have to wait a bit longer before he can go. Harry whines quietly and shifts in his seat. He's a big guy but his bladder is fairly small and weak, especially when he's in his headspace like he currently is.

Only about 5 minutes pass before Harry is squirming and whining like a child. He's holding his crotch tightly. "Louis..." He whines. "What is it?" Louis says, knowing what he's going to ask. "Please pull over, I really gotta go." Harry whimpers out. Louis is about to say something until he realizes how much traffic there is. "Sorry babe, I can't. There's so much traffic." Louis says. This is just fucking perfect. "W-what?" Harry looks at the road, "Noooo!" He whines loudly, clearly frustrated. Louis smirks a little, Harry doesn't notice though. He didn't know there would be traffic, he just got lucky. And Harry is unlucky. He angrily stomps his foot down on the floor of the car like a kid having a tantrum. "You should've pulled over earlier! I need to wee so bad!" He says quite loudly as he squeezes his crotch tighter. "Sorry, I thought you could wait." Louis says calmly. "That's a lie! You know I can't wait!" His voice is even louder now. He sniffles and starts crying for the second time today, knowing he won't be able to hold it for more than a couple more minutes. Louis wanted him to be a bit uncomfortable but he didn't want him to cry.

A couple minutes pass and Harry's bladder decides to give out, causing piss to pour out of him like a hose. He cries as he soaks his pants and creates a large puddle under his bum on the seat. He tries to stop it but he can't. He just whines and whimpers while wetting his pants. It feels good to finally go but he's so embarrassed. He hadn't wet himself in a few days, he thought things were getting better. He was wrong though. "Why didn't you just listen to me? I told you that I needed to go potty but you didn't listen!" He keeps crying while wetting. He drank a lot which means there's a lot of piss coming out of him. Once he finally finishes, he sniffles and cries harder. Louis knew he had to go, but he didn't know it was this bad. And why'd he say potty? What's going on with Harry lately? He's been acting so childlike sometimes and it's just confusing Louis. "I'm sorry, baby. It's okay. We'll be home soon. Just calm down, okay?" Louis says with a calm, sweet voice. Harry sniffles and nods. "O-okay.." 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Well, except for Harry sniffling a couple times. Once they finally get home, Harry runs inside, embarrassed and ashamed for wetting himself again. He runs to the bathroom. He already needs to go again. He quickly takes off his soaked pants and boxers and uses the toilet like a big boy. After he finishes, he takes off his shirt then gets in the shower. He stays in there for at least an hour and a half. Louis has cleaned the seat of his car already. He's currently in the kitchen making two cups of tea. He's decided that they finally need to talk about this. He knows it won't be easy but it's what's best for their relationship. They need to be honest with each other about their wants, needs, and feelings. Harry hasn't been though and Louis knows it. He needs him to be, or else their relationship probably won't last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to write and upload this during the weekend but I never got around to doing it. I've been binge watching supernatural. I'll try to upload again soon. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. As always, comment your opinions and critiques on this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for the next chapter and whatever else I decide to write in the future. :)


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis finally address their problems. Things go better than expected. (I'm sorry I couldn't resist making this chapter filled with fluff)

Louis sets the cups of tea on the coffee table in the living room. He decides that talking about this in the living room is probably the most comfortable place for them to do it. He sits down and patiently waits for Harry to emerge from the bathroom. He's extremely nervous and hopes this goes well. He hears the bathroom door open. "Hey Haz, come to the living room once you're dressed and stuff, okay?" He says loud enough for Harry to hear. "Okay." Harry responds simply. Harry is praying that Louis doesn't want to try to talk this out again. He needs to tell him and he knows it but...he just can't. It's too weird. He can't ask Louis to do something so strange for him. He doesn't want Louis to think he's a freak or a pervert.

After Harry is done putting on a pair of joggers and a tee shirt, he walks downstairs to the living room. He sees the cups of tea sitting on the table and is reminded of the morning not too long ago where they tried to have the same conversation after Louis made him tea. He's also reminded of the movie night Louis planned for them and he ended up ruining by pissing himself like a baby. Well, not like a baby. He is a baby. He needs Louis to take care of him. He needs it. He hesitantly sits down next to Louis. "Why did you want me to come in here?" Harry asks. "You know why, we need to talk. We have to." Louis looks at Harry, staring at him with his stunning blue eyes. "I..." Harry sighs. "I know. Let's just...get this over with. You're going to hate me though." "I could never hate you unless you like killed my family or something crazy like that. I love you forever and always." Louis says then leans forward and kisses his cheek. "I love you too." Harry says as he quickly hugs the smaller male. Louis hugs back, smiling. Harry reluctantly pulls away after about 2 minutes of holding each other. "So Harry, what's wrong?" 

Harry takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he's about to admit to his lover. "I want you to take care of me...like a child or a baby. With nappies, bottles, pacifiers, stuffies, toys, spanking, time outs, punishments, cuddles, kids movies and everything else." He can feels his eyes fill with tears. "I want to be your baby, your little. I want to do age play. I want you to be my daddy. I want it so bad. I need it." A couple tears roll down his cheeks and drip off his face. Louis' heart breaks. This is what he's been so torn up about? A kink? He really thought Louis would leave him over this? He pulls Harry into a tight hug. "Is this why you've been so emotional? And uh...why you've been wetting yourself?" Louis asks softly. Harry nods. "I keep slipping into my little space, I can't help it." He sniffles. "It's okay sweetie, I never said it wasn't okay." He holds Harry tighter. "I'll be your daddy if you need me to be, all I want for you is to be happy." Harry's eyes light up and he looks at Louis. "R-really?" Louis nods.

Harry hugs Louis so tight that he can hardly breathe. He loosens his grip on his smaller lover when he realizes how tight he's holding him. He's so happy. It's such a relief that Louis is okay with it and willing to be his daddy. "I really appreciate it, Lou. It's not going to be a constant thing. Just a thing we do when I'm feeling little. We need to set some boundaries and rules first though." Louis grabs a piece of paper and a pen to write everything down. "Let's start with a safe word, anything specific you want it to be?" Harry shakes his head. "Let's do the stop light colors then. Green for everything is good and I'm comfortable, yellow for let's slow down or stop and talk about this, and red for stop immediately. Both of us can color out at any time we need to for any reason." Harry nods. "What about rules?" Harry shrugs. "Stuff like no lying or swearing?" Harry says shyly. Louis nods and writes down the first two rules.

"You should always tell me when you're in your little space." Louis says. Harry nods in agreement so Louis writes it down. "No touching yourself without daddy's permission? And no cumming without daddy's permission?" Harry says, feeling his face heat up. Louis smirks at him a bit then writes it down. "Tell daddy when you need a diaper change?" Louis suggests and Harry nods. "Speaking of diapers...do you just want to wet in them or um..." "Oh uh, just wet them." Harry says quickly, getting embarrassed. Louis nods as he thinks of more rules. "Always use good manners and have respect for daddy." Louis says and Harry agrees to the rule. "Always ask before eating junk food?" Harry says, louis writes it down. "No alcohol while little unless daddy says so." Louis says and writes it down after Harry approves of the rule. "Do you think that's good for now?" Louis asks. "Yeah, it's a good start." Harry says and smiles. Louis looks down at the list of rules.

Rule #1: Always use your safe word when you need it.   
Rule #2: No lying to each other, always be honest about your feelings.  
Rule #3: No swearing while you're in your little space  
Rule #4: Always tell daddy when you're feeling little.  
Rule #5: No touching yourself without daddy's permission   
Rule #6: Don't cum before daddy says you can.  
Rule #7: Tell daddy when you need your diaper changed or when you need to use the potty.  
Rule #8: Respect daddy and have good manners.  
Rule #9: Ask for permission to eat junk food.  
Rule #10: No alcohol while little unless daddy says so.

"Seems good." Louis smiles. Harry nods and hugs Louis again. "When would you like to start?" Louis asks. "As soon as possible, can we maybe go out and get some stuff now?" Harry asks, praying he'll say yes. Louis does. Harry squeals with joy and hops off the couch. He's so excited. They both get ready, leaving the forgotten tea on the coffee table. They can always reheat it later. Louis makes sure Harry uses the bathroom before they head to the store. Once they get there, they head to the baby section with a cart. They get a pack of 4 pacifiers which are all different colors, two bottles, two sippy cups, a changing mat, baby powder, rash cream, baby wipes, and a few bibs. Louis wants to make sure they get everything they'll need to start doing this. He looks at the diapers. All of them are far too small for Harry. Harry looks at them and sighs, looking down. "We can order some online, don't worry. We can order them when we get home and make sure we pay for the fastest shipping." Louis says. "Thank you." He says while blushing at the thought of Louis changing his wet diapers. "Let's go get some plushies and stuff." Louis says as he starts pushing his cart to the toy aisle. Harry smiles and follows.

While they're in the aisle, Harry spots an adorable and pink kitten plushie. He rushes over to it and picks it up. He gently pets it like its a real cat. The fur is so soft. Louis sees him and smiles, Harry is so adorable. He brings it over to Louis. "Can I get it, please?" Louis says yes and Harry giggles as he puts it into the cart. He's filled with joy. He picks out a few more stuffed animals, his kitten is his favorite though. He grabs a coloring book and a pack of crayons. The book is filled with pictures of cartoon kittens and puppies. Harry asks for it then puts it in the cart when Louis says yes. They pass the pet supplies aisle and Harry spots a collar for cats. It's hot pink and it has a little bell on it. He puts it in the cart after grabbing it. "Harry, we don't have a cat." Louis says, confused. "Yes we do." Harry says as he picks up the cat plushie. Louis smiles fondly and nods. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot." Little Harry is so cute. "Is that everything we need for now?" Louis asks. Harry looks at the stuff in the cart then nods. 

They check out, the person at the cash register asks if they're expecting to have a baby or know someone who is expecting to have a baby. Louis just lies and says yes to avoid discussing their relationship with a stranger. They grab all the bags and go out to the car, putting everything into the trunk. They start heading home. When they do get home, they put all of Harry's new stuff on the table and go through it. Louis washes the new sippy cups, bottles, and pacifiers. Once they're clean, Harry whines and asks for a paci. Louis gives him a green one and watches as Harry contently sucks on it. It feels so right. They make their way into their bedroom with all of Harry's new stuffies. They all get set on the bed along with RBB and SBB. Harry sits down and Louis grabs his laptop. They order diapers with cute designs on them along with a few onesies, both in Harry's size. Louis picks out a few pairs of cute tee shirts and sweaters since Harry is always cold. He also orders some new, extra soft and fluffy pajama pants for Harry. By the time Louis places the order, Harry is contently sleeping next to him. He's still sucking on the pacifier. Louis puts his laptop away and cuddles close to Harry. He loves his new baby so much. Everything feels...perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who reads my stories! I'm finally out with another chapter! Hopefully there won't be nearly as long of a wait between this chapter and the next. I'm sorry it too me so long to update. I hope you guys like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. I have a lot of fun writing this story along with my others and it means the world to me that people actually read the things that I write. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments and just reading my story. Next thing I'm going to try to work on is a Valentine's Day fic or another chapter of this. As always, commenting your opinions and critiques on this chapter and story in general are always welcomed. Thanks again guys!


	5. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bad thunderstorm which causes Harry to slip into his headspace. He doesn't tell Louis and just goes to sleep. He wakes up extremely desperate and little in the middle of the night. He doesn't know what to do.

It's a few days after Harry and Louis started doing age play. Things have already been going great. Harry is still really shy and embarrassed about it, especially the thought of wearing diapers so they haven't tried them yet. Louis is still getting used to having to take care of Harry, seeing him all cute and little is definitely worth it to him. It's also worth it since it's making Harry much happier. They both know it'll take a bit of time to completely get used to it but they know it'll be okay. It's getting kind of late at night and they're both getting ready for bed. Harry has been big all day. Louis was kind of surprised that he went back to being big so soon but he didn't question it. He kept reminding himself that this is about Harry being happy. Another good thing about doing age play is that it's causing them to bond in a different way. Harry has been so much happier and more affectionate since they started doing this. Louis loves it since Harry had been so distant from him for a while before they started. Louis knows all the struggles will be completely worth it. 

Harry is changing into pajamas and Louis is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when the power goes out. It had been thunder storming for a little while now but neither of them expected the power to go out. Harry gets startled by the sudden darkness. He could already feel himself slipping into little space earlier because he was scared by the loud thunder and bright flashes of lightning. The darkness was definitely not helping. He's struggling to stay big. He doesn't want to bother Louis by constantly being little. He takes a deep breath and finishes getting dressed in the dark. Louis walks into the room using his phone as a flashlight. "I can't believe the fucking power is out." Louis says as he sits on the bed. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Harry says, trying to sound as normal as possible. He's always had a slight fear of thunder storms and that fear is so much worse when he's little. He walks over to the bed and lays down, completely forgetting to use the bathroom before bed since he brushed his teeth earlier. Louis lays down next to him and pulls him close. He covers them up with the blanket and quickly falls asleep. He's really starting to feel little now but he just ignores it. He's going to sleep anyway so it's not a big deal in his mind. As he starts to doze off, he can feel a slight pressure in his bladder. 

Hours later in the middle of the night, Harry wakes up feeling little with a very full bladder. He looks around the pitch black room. He can still hear the rain pouring down outside. For some people it would be calming but for someone who's scared and desperate it's not a very comforting noise. He lets out a quiet whine and squirms around. He knows he doesn't have a diaper on right now. He'll have to go use the potty like a big boy. He really doesn't want to. It's so dark and scary in their room. There's also loud thunder which spooks Harry enough to convince himself to stay in bed next to his daddy. He squirms and whimpers like a little puppy. He slides his hands down and grabs his crotch like a child would if they really needed to wee. He could just wake Louis and ask him to take him to the bathroom. If he does that, he might get punished for not telling him that Harry was feeling little before bed. He really wishes he had a nappy taped around his waist right now. If he did he could just go and not have to worry about it. He rolls around and tries to find a position that doesn't put any extra pressure on his poor bladder. He can feel a little pee dribble out of his tip and dampen his boxers. He decides that maybe if he just goes back to sleep it'll keep him from feeling the desperation until morning when it'll be light out and it won't be scary to use the bathroom. He shuts his eyes and slowly dozes back off. 

Suddenly, Harry is in a large house. He looks around and doesn't recognize it at all. He seems to be in a living room. There's an intense pressure in his lower abdomen. He really needs to pee right now. He stands up slowly and starts wandering around to find a bathroom or a person he can talk to. He walks up a set of stairs and into a hallway. He walks down it, opening the doors as he walks. He looks in all the rooms but none of them are a bathroom. When he opens the last door in the hallway, he sees another hallway. He walks in and starts walking down it. The pressure on his bladder is getting to be unbearable. He grabs his crotch and squeezes it, trying to relieve a bit of the pressure. He continues to squeeze his dick as he walks, doing his best to prevent a leak. He opens one of the doors and sees a bedroom but sadly no bathroom. He continues walking. He really needs a toilet. He can feel pee start to dribble out into his boxers. "Nooo!" He whines as he squeezes tighter. He starts frantically searching all the rooms, needing to find a bathroom or a sink or something before he loses control. He opens the last door in the hallway and it seems to be an office. There's a desk, a computer, a filing cabinet, stacks of papers and other things, and a large potted plant. He normally wouldn't do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. He rushes over to the plant and unbuttons and unzips his jeans as quickly as possible. As he's pulling his penis out, he hears someone scream his name angrily behind him. He jumps and quickly turns around. 

Harry wakes up with a jerk, it was all a dream. Well, most of it was. He's still incredibly desperate. He's so full of piss that it hurts. He can barely hold it any longer. He's still extremely little so the only thing he knows to do is to start crying loudly for his daddy. He cries hard, his breathing hitching. "Daddy!" He yells and cries. Louis quickly wakes up, he's disoriented and confused. He looks over at Harry. He tries to turn on the lamp on the nightstand but it doesn't work. Fuck, the power is still out. He grabs his phone and turns on the flashlight, shining it at Harry. "What's wrong, baby? Bad dream? Are you hurt?" He asks frantically as he sits up. Harry shakes his head quickly. "I-I need to go potty really badly, daddy! I-I can't hold it...i-it hurts, daddy.." He whines and squirms, sniffling as tears stream down his cheeks. He's clearly in a lot of pain. Poor baby. "Come on sweetheart, let's go to the bathroom." Louis says as he gets up. "C-can't hold it that long..." Harry says, completely embarrassed. Louis sighs, needing to think fast before Harry soaks their bed in his piss. He looks around the room quickly, trying to think of something.

Louis suddenly gets an idea. They still have diapers that haven't been used yet. He rushes over to the box and grabs a diaper out. He basically runs over to Harry. "It'll be okay, just hold on for one more minute then you can go." Louis says. Harry whimpers but nods, hoping he can do it. Louis carefully tugs down Harry's pajama pants and dampened boxers. He pulls them off then lifts up Harry's legs, sliding the fresh diaper under his bum. He tapes it around his waist, accidentally pushing down on Harry's swollen bladder as he does. Harry cries out in pain when it happens. Finally, the diaper is properly on his baby. "There, you can go now." Louis says. Harry blushes deeply and looks down at the diaper. He's unbelievably embarrassed. "I-I can't do that..." He says even though he knows he won't have much of a choice in about 5 seconds. "Please just do it for daddy." Louis says as he sits next to him and runs his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him. Harry sighs in defeat in pulls his hands away from his crotch and out of the diaper. He lets out a whine of relief as the diaper starts filling with hot piss. The only thing that can be heard is his whimpers of relief and a loud hissing sound. Louis continues to play with his hair. Finally going feels amazing to Harry.

Harry pees for a full minute and a half before it finally stops. Good thing they got the extra thick and absorbent ones. Once he's done, he realizes what he did. He pissed in a diaper like a baby. He starts crying out of embarrassment. He can't believe that actually happened. Louis pulls him close and comforts him. He promises him it's okay and he's a good boy. After a few minutes of calming Harry down, he stops crying. Louis wipes his wet cheeks dry. "Let's get you cleaned up, little one." He says as he stands up and grabs wipes, baby powder, and a fresh diaper. After a quick diaper change, they're both back in bed and cuddling again. Harry feels so much better and Louis is so proud of his baby for using the diaper and being okay during the diaper change. He did so good. They fall back asleep after a few minutes of cuddling. Harry's face is nuzzled into Louis' chest. Louis plants a kiss on his baby's forehead before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally updated this story after about a month! I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to make new chapters. I have the next few chapters planned out so hopefully I'll start updating more often. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was more omorashi related but there will be a lot more age play in this story in the next chapters. Please comment your opinions and critiques on this story. I appreciate every comment and kudos I get. Speaking of that, this story reached over 100 kudos! Yay! Thanks for continuing to read this, guys!


	6. Bath Time and Diaper Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis decide to invite Liam to come over in about a week. Later that day Harry has an accident and diapers are needed. Harry doesn't want to wear them though.
> 
> I don't think I'll ever get better at summaries.

"I think Liam should come over, Daddy." Harry says as he snuggles closer to Louis. They're laying in bed in the morning. It's a few days after the storm and since then Harry has been wearing diapers nearly the whole time. He actually really loves the way they feel and he especially loves the warmth that surrounds his crotch after using them. He still finds it extremely embarrassing though and sometimes he really doesn't want to wear them. "Why do you think that, Princess?" Louis asks. "Well," he sits up, "Liam is the only other person that knows that I'm into this. I think maybe he should come over and see how things worked out. He also knows quite a bit about age play so maybe he could answer some of your questions if you have any. Plus, you also thought I was into him for a little while so maybe you need to talk things out with him about that." He says. "That does sound like a good idea. I wonder why he knows so much about age play in the first place. He never mentioned it in the past and he's never had a little as far as I know." Louis says and Harry shrugs in response. He pulls Harry back down to continue cuddling. They decide to stay in bed for a little while longer. 

After they finally drag themselves out of bed and they eat breakfast together. Harry isn't feeling little at the moment so he was the one to cook it. Louis decides to call Liam while Harry is doing the dishes. "Hey, mate!" Liam greets him happily. Louis smiles, "Hey Liam." "What's up?" Liam asks. "Oh nothing much, Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out soon." Louis is really hoping he says yes. "Of course, I'd love to. I'm busy this week though." Liam says with a frown. "Hey, that's alright. Harry and I won't be busy for a while longer so most days work for us." "Okay, how about next week then? Maybe on Friday?" Liam asks. "Friday works perfectly for me, I'll just have to ask Harry but I bet he'll say yes. He's the one who suggested to have you over. That doesn't mean I don't want to see you just as bad though." Louis smiles as he says that. In all honesty, Louis hasn't seen Liam or Niall lately and he misses them both a lot. He's hoping Niall will be free soon so he can come over. There's also a bit of hope that Zayn would like to hang out at some point. Damn, he really misses Zayn. Liam smiles, "I want to see you too, Lou. Just call or text me again to work out a time for next Friday if it's okay with Harry." "Alright, I'll ask soon. Talk to you later." Louis says. "Bye, Louis. Hopefully I'll see you soon" Liam says as he ends the call. 

Louis walks into the kitchen to tell Harry about their plans and Harry is standing by the sink with soaked pants. Fuck, Louis knew he shouldn't have taken his nappy off so soon. Harry is sniffling and crying, leaning against the counter with his head down. He's whimpering quietly. "I-I'm sorry daddy...I thought I could wait until I finished the dishes...the water on my hands and the sound of it made it so much worse...I couldn't hold it..." He whines. "Shh..." Louis says as he walks over to him baby, he gently rubs his back. "Don't cry, it's okay. It's not a big deal." Harry looks at him innocently. "Can you bathe me, daddy?" He asks quietly. "Of course, just give daddy a minute to clean up the floor. How about you go wait in the bathroom for me?" Louis asks. He nods and scurries off to the bathroom. Louis smiles fondly as he leaves the room. Louis cleans up the floor as quickly yet as thoroughly as he can, wanting to get back to his baby as soon as possible.

He walks to the bathroom and sees Harry waiting patiently. He's still in his soaked clothes. They must be so cold and uncomfortable by now. Louis walks over to the tub and turns on the water, letting the tub fill with a nice warm water. "Need some help getting out of your clothes?" Louis asks, hoping he doesn't sound pervy because he just wants to help his baby. Harry nods and Louis starts taking off his clothes. He takes off Harry's shirt first, then his sweat pants, then his boxers. He helps Harry get into the tub without slipping. He sits down and looks up at Louis innocently. Fuck, Louis really loves it when he looks at him like that. Louis grabs the bar of soap, he starts by washing Harry's arms, back, and chest. Louis looks at all of Harry's tattoos as he does this, he loves all of them. Next he washes Harry's long legs, he makes sure he cleans off all the pee that's still on his legs but is also gentle. Once he gets to his crotch and bum, he looks at Harry. "Is it okay if daddy washes your special parts or would you like to do it yourself?" Louis asks. He's touched every part of Harry's body more times than he can count but he still needs to ask, especially when Harry is little. "You can do it, daddy." He says. Louis nods then starts to wash Harry's dick, balls, and bum, making sure they're all clean. He's extra gentle around these parts. 

"Okay baby, all clean. Wanna relax in the tub for a bit or get out?" Louis asks. He doesn't even bother to wash Harry's hair since Harry washed it himself the previous night. Harry ponders the question for a moment. "Get out." He says. "Wanna snuggle with you." He says shyly. 'He's too fucking adorable when he's like this, I think it might actually kill me.' Louis thinks to himself. "Okay sweetie." He pulls the plug in the tub so the water starts to drain. He helps Harry out of the tub so he doesn't slip, he knows Harry is very clumsy and the last thing he wants is for him to hurt himself. Especially when it can be easily prevented. He wraps Harry up in a large, fluffy towel. Harry dries himself off then hangs the towel up to dry. They head to their bedroom where Louis starts to pick out some clothes for Harry. "What does my baby want to wear?" Louis asks. Harry thinks about it for a minute. "Onesie please, can I please have a dummy too?" He asks. "Anything for you, sweetie." Louis says as he grabs a cute onesie that has a hood. It looks like a panda. He grabs a green pacifier, a thick nappy, and some baby powder. "Lay down so daddy can out your nappy on you." Louis says. Harry shakes his head. "No nappy." He says, pouting. He feels really embarrassed about having to wear a nappy at his age and just does not want to wear one right now. Louis sighs. "Harry you already had one accident today, do you want to have another?" He asks. Harry bites his lip. "I won't have another accident, daddy. I won't." Harry says. Louis knows he will though and Harry also probably knows it. He thought Harry was getting used to the diapers and actually starting to enjoy them. He thought wrong.

"Please do it for daddy, just incase?" Harry shakes his head again. Ugh, why does he have to be so stubborn? "Harry, you either wear the diaper when you're this little or you act like an adult, I don't want to have to clean up piss again because you refuse to wear something you clearly need when you're like this!" Louis says as he starts to get very frustrated with his stubborn boyfriend. Harry starts crying for the second time today. He really hates being yelled at. He sniffles and cries hard as he lays down on the bed. "O-okay daddy, I-I'm sorry...I'll wear it." He says quietly, clearly scared. Louis lets out a sigh, realizing he was probably being a bit too pushy. He really didn't mean to scare the poor boy or upset him. This whole thing is about making Harry happy and he hopes he doesn't continue to fuck this up. "It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Thank you for agreeing to wear it." He lifts Harry's legs and places the nappy under his bum. He sets his legs back down and puts the baby powder on him. He tapes up the sides of the nappy. "There." He says, he smiles and helps Harry sit up. He pats Harry's padded bum. "Definitely no accidents will happen now." He smiles. Harry giggles and blushes, looking down shyly. Louis helps Harry into his onesie and soon they're cuddling in bed while Harry sucks on his pacifier. 

Louis suddenly remembers he needs to tell Harry about Liam. "Hey baby, Liam says that he can come over next Friday, is that okay?" He asks. "Why so far away from now?" Harry mumbles. "Liam is busy this week, he isn't next week though. It's not too far away, sweetie." "I guess it's fine." Harry says as he snuggles close to Louis and continues sucking his dummy. He's very content right now. This is what he wanted from age play. Love, comfort, and attention. He doesn't have to worry about anything right now and it's so blissful. Normally he has so many decisions to make and things to do. It's nice to not have to do anything for one. He smiles a bit and nuzzles his face into Louis' chest. He's definitely getting used to and enjoying the feeling of being babied. He starts to feel very sleepy as he snuggles, being the calmest he's been in a long time. The last thing thinks about before he dozes off is how much fun he's going to have when uncle Liam comes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been over a month since I updated and I'm so sorry. I really wish I could get myself to upload regularly but I just don't. I'm not even going to try and make excuses, I just haven't felt like writing. This chapter was filler but I hope it at least developed Harry's and Louis' relationship, I think it did a bit. This chapter was originally supposed to be very different. What was suppose to happen in this chapter will probably happen in the next one. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story even with slow updates. Please comment your opinions and critiques for this chapter. I also have a question, are you guys here because of the omorashi, because of the age play, because of both, or because you were bored or something and decided to read this? Also, do you think I should cut back on the omorashi in this story and focus a lot more on age play? Thanks for reading everyone, please answer the questions in the comments. I hope to upload again soon! :)


	7. A Day With Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes over for the day to hang out with Louis and Harry. Harry is nervous at first but things go surprisingly well.

Friday. It's finally Friday. The day Liam is coming to visit Louis and Harry. Louis is actually really excited. He knows Liam won't judge him for choosing this lifestyle because he likes it too. He knows it'll feel great to have someone to talk about it with other than Harry. Liam also seems to know a lot about it which is good since Louis and Harry are both really new to this still. Harry on the other hand is a nervous wreck. One of his best mates is going to see him wearing nappies and in the head space of a child. It's so embarrassing. He knows Liam has seem him little before but not this little. He doesn't want to be little when he comes, he really doesn't. Louis says it'll be for the best though. He knows he could just tell Louis it's too much and Louis would never force him out of his comfort zone. He can do it though. He knows Liam won't think of him differently but it's still scary. He cuddles close to Louis. They haven't gotten up for the day yet. Louis gently plants a kiss on his cheek. "We can cuddle for a few more minutes then we need to get up, okay baby?" Louis tells him. Harry nods and cuddles, nuzzling his face into Louis' chest. He wishes they could lay like this for the rest of forever.

Sadly, they can't and Louis forces Harry out of bed not long after. They get up and take a shower together. Louis puts Harry in a fresh nappy afterwards along with some cute pajama pants and a light pink sweater. "There." Louis says once he finishes dressing his baby. "You look so cute." He says as he grabs a hair brush and starts to brush out Harry's long hair. Harry closes his eyes and relaxes. He hopes everything will go okay today. He doesn't want Liam or Louis to be mad at him if he messes something up. He needs to be on his best behavior. He opens his eyes once Louis finishes brushing his hair. "I love you, daddy." He says shyly, blushing and looking down. Louis smiles widely and kisses his cheek. "Daddy loves you too, baby boy." Harry giggles cutely. They go downstairs and eat some breakfast then finish getting ready for Liam to come over. He should be over within the next hour. 

The hour passes by fairly quickly and before Harry even checks the time, Liam is knocking at the front door. Louis quickly gets up and opens the door. Liam greets him with a tight hug and a friendly hello. "Hey, Liam. It's good to see you again." Louis says as he hugs back. Harry watches them nervously from afar. He's clutching his cute kitten plushie. Liam smiles and pulls away. "Where's Harry at?" He asks. Louis shrugs. "Harry, come here baby." He says sweetly and Harry hesitantly walks over to them. He looks at Liam. He smiles and hugs the larger boy. "Hey Hazza, how are you?" Liam asks. Harry blushes lightly and hugs back. "I'm good Li Li." He mumbles quietly. "That's good, Haz." Liam says and pulls away. He spots the kitten plush that Harry is holding tightly. "What a cute kitten." Liam coos. "What's it's name?" "His name is Lou cause he reminds me of Daddy. It's soft and cute like daddy. It's also pink and Daddy looks nice while wearing pink." Harry explains. Liam awes, unable to handle the cuteness of the younger boy. Louis is smiling fondly. He's honored to have one of his baby boy's plushies named after him. "Let's go into the living room." Louis says as he walks to the living room. Harry and Liam follow him. Liam sits on the couch and Harry sits on a play mat he has on the floor. There are some toys on it for him. He glances at them but doesn't reach for them. "Would you like something to eat or drink, Liam?" Louis asks. "Some tea would be nice." Liam says. Louis leaves the room and prepares him a cup of tea.

Louis returns not long after with a baby bottle full of apple juice and a cup of tea for Liam. He hands Liam his tea. "Harry, come here baby so daddy can give you your juice." Harry slowly gets up and walks over to him. He sits down on the older man's lap. Louis smiles and slips the nipple of the bottle into Harry's mouth. Harry immediately starts sucking. Liam watches, smiling at the cute sight. Louis holds the bottle while Harry drinks. Louis decides to start the conversation with Liam. "So...why do you know so much about age play? Have you ever had a little?" Louis asks. "Well, I was on tumblr one day and I found some age play fanfiction of us. I got curious so I read it and ended up liking the concept of it. I've tried it but the person I tried it with really didn't like it. It kind of ruined the relationship because they were uncomfortable around me afterwards. It didn't end well." He looks down, biting his lip. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." Liam shrugs. "It's okay. I can't change the past." "I know, I just feel bad." Louis says. "I'll find a little eventually. Now just isn't the right time. Plus, now I have a best friend who's a little that I get to hang out with." Liam smiles and pats Harry head. Harry giggles then continues to suck juice out of the bottle. "Have you told Niall yet?" He asks. "No, not yet. Do you think we even should?" Louis asks. "Yeah, I bet Niall will be cool with it. Maybe he'll end up liking it too." "Maybe, Niall is pretty open minded." 

They talk for a while. Liam has finished his tea and Harry has finished his juice. Harry is sitting next to Louis and cuddling up against his side. Louis looks at the time. "I think I should go make lunch now. Harry, are you okay with staying for Liam for a little bit while daddy makes food?" Harry nods and lets out a quiet whimper when Louis stands up, pulling away from his cuddles. "I'll make it quick, baby. Be good for Liam." He kisses Harry's cheek then walks out of the room. Harry looks at Liam. "What would you like to do?" Liam asks. Harry shrugs and looks down. He could suggest playing or cuddling but he doesn't think Liam would like either of those things. He stares at Lou and pets the cat's soft fur. "TV?" He suggests quietly. "Good idea." Liam says as he turns on the TV. He puts on a cartoon for young kids and Harry watches quietly. About a half hour passes before Louis yells to them that lunch is ready.

Liam leads Harry to the kitchen and they both sit down at the table. Louis made mac and cheese, nuggets, and broccoli. He sets down a plate full of food in front of Liam and Harry then sets one down next to Harry for himself. He smiles as he puts a bib on Harry. "Don't want the baby to get his clothes dirty." Louis says as he pats Harry's head affectionately. Harry feels his face heat up and he looks down at his food. Louis gives him another bottle of juice and Liam and Louis both have water. It doesn't take long for them to eat. The bib doesn't keep Harry's face from getting messy so Louis gets a wet wash cloth and wipes his face clean. Harry giggles and Liam smiles at them. He thinks Harry is probably the most adorable thing in existence. He wishes he had a little of his own. He hopes he'll find someone soon. It's just so hard to date when you're famous, especially when it's kind of unusual like age play is. Harry and Louis have it easy. They knew they were soul mates from practically the beginning. Liam shrugs the idea of dating off for now. He's still young and has plenty of time to fall in love and get married. 

The rest of the day goes fairly well without any problems. Liam stays for dinner but leaves shortly after. Harry asks him to spend the night but Liam has plans for the next day so he sadly has to decline the offer. He promises he'll see them both again soon. Harry is disappointed he can't stay but understands. He hugs Liam goodbye and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Liam smiles and hugs back. He says goodbye to them both then leaves. Louis gives Harry a quick bath and changes him into some pajamas. They watch The Little Mermaid and Harry passes out not even halfway through the movie. Louis is surprised how well this day went and hopes things continue to go this well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sadly, this chapter is pretty weak in my opinion. It's not exactly filler because it's leading up to something kind of. I don't really like this chapter. It's pretty dull in my opinion. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. There was no omorashi in this chapter. In my original plan for this chapter there was supposed to be omorashi but I decided it didn't really fit well. Sorry for anyone who wanted Omo. Since its summer and I'll probably have more free time, I'm hoping I can upload at least once a week. I make no promises that I will but I want to try. I have quite a few ideas I'd like to write. Some will be One Direction, some will be with my original characters, some will be for other fandoms. I'd like to extend the types of things I write. Like instead of purely Omo and age play I'd like to do some new stuff. I'm not sure if I will though. Also, would you guys prefer to see Niam or Ziam in this fic? I was leaning towards Niam but I'd like to have your input before making a final decision. Please comment your opinions and critiques on this chapter. Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot to me.


	8. The Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall surprises them with an unexpected visit. Things go quickly wrong. 
> 
> This chapter has unrealistic depictions of falling into a little head space. I'm aware that it's unrealistic but I like the way it turned out so I left it.

It's the middle of the day and Harry is in the living room sitting on the carpet. He's playing with some of his stuffed animals, giggling happily. He's only wearing a thick and puffy diaper and a pastel pink tee shirt. His long hair is braided and his nails are painted pink. Good thing Louis grew up with only sisters. Louis smiles as he makes lunch in the kitchen, listening to his little boy play. He sets Harry's sandwich on a plate along with two chocolate chip cookies. He grabs Harry's bottle and fills it with juice then starts to make his own sandwich. He hears loud and quick foot steps running for the kitchen and before he knows it he's being hugged tightly from behind. Harry kisses his cheek and giggles. "Hi daddy, is lunch ready?" He asks, sounding more innocent than usual. Louis nods and sets his plate of food and bottle of juice on the table. "Yay!" Harry giggles as he sits down, immediately grabbing the cookies. "No cookies before lunch baby, you might get a tummy ache." Louis warns him. Harry nods, pouting a bit as he sets the cookies down and picks up half his sandwich. Louis smiles, he listens so well.

After lunch, Harry has gone back to playing. Louis is on the couch watching him and scrolling through Twitter when he hears a knock on the front door. He gets up. "Daddy will be right back." He says as he gets up and walks to the door. He hesitantly opens the door and seems a smiling, blond haired Irish man. He greets him with a tight hug. "Louis!" He says happily. "N-Niall?" He says in shock. Niall slowly pulls away. "Hey, it's so good to see you. It seems like it's been ages." "Yeah, it has." He says. "Where's Harry?" He asks. "Um..." Louis bites his lip, trying to quickly think of an excuse. "Daddy? Who's there?" Harry says as he wanders to the door. He sees Niall and stares, in shock.

Now Harry is standing in front of his old bandmate and best friend, in his little space, only wearing a diaper and a tee shirt. His eyes fill with tears as he realizes the situation he's in. He tugs his shirt down, trying to cover his diaper and runs away crying. He locks himself in his and Louis' bedroom, sitting against the door and crying hard. Niall just stands there, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Niall...I can explain..." Louis says, needing to think of a lie. "I-it was..uh...we were playing...uh..truth or dare..?" He says unsurely. "Louis, I'm one of your best friends. Just tell me the truth." He frowns, upset his friend would try to lie to him. Louis sighs. "Just come in..." Louis says as he moves out of the way so he can come in. Niall walks in and Louis leads him to the living room, they both sit on the couch. 

Niall looks around. There's toys and stuffed animals spread across the floor. There's a bottle half filled with juice on the coffee table next to a stack of coloring books and crayons. "So...what is it?" Niall asks. "It's this thing called age play." He says hesitantly. "Harry mentally regresses to the age of a child or a baby and I take care of him." He says. "Oh, I think I've heard of that." Niall says. "Should you go check on him?" Niall frowns. "He seemed really upset. I wouldn't have came here if I knew that he would've been upset by it." "I'll try to get him to come out and see you." Louis says, hoping Harry is okay. He gets up and walks to the bedroom door. He gently knocks on the door. "Harry? Baby boy? Can you talk to daddy?" Louis says.

Harry cries hard. His body is shaking. He's scared and confused and embarrassed. He panicking. He doesn't want Niall to hate him. He loves Niall. He doesn't want to lose his friend. He cries harder. He so upset he doesn't even notice when his bladder empties itself into the diaper a lot, causing it to leak onto the floor. "Harry, please open the door?" Louis asks, knowing he needs to be patient and gentle to Harry when he's like this. Harry opens the door slowly, looking at him. Tears are streaming down his face and his diaper is soggy and dripping. "Poor baby." Louis says as he hugs Harry tightly. He hugs back, sobbing. "Don't want Niall to hate me, daddy..." He says as he sniffles. "Niall doesn't hate you, love." He says as he kisses his cheek. "R-really?" He looks at him innocently. Louis nods. He wipes away Harry's tears. "It's okay." He says as Harry nuzzles his face into his chest. He rubs his back. 

Once Harry finally calms down enough to pull away, he's cold and wet. "It looks like someone had a bit of an accident. Let's get you changed." Louis says as he kisses his cheek. Harry blushes and nods. Louis lays down the changing mat on the bed since they haven't set up a proper nursery for Harry with a changing table. Harry lays down and blushes. "I wan' Lou..." He whines. "Okay baby, I'll go get Lou." Louis walks out of the room and rushes to the living room while Niall is waiting. Niall is on his phone researching what age play is. He wants to understand and accept his friend the best he can. Louis grabs the kitten plushie that's on the floor. "Sorry for making you wait. Harry just started to calm down." "Don't worry about it, go take care of your baby." Niall smiles understandingly. Louis smiles back. "Thanks." He says and rushes back to his room. He walks in and hands Harry the plushie. Harry giggles happily and pets the kitty. "Daddy is the best, Lou." He talks to the kitten plushie as Louis takes off the soaked diaper. He tosses it into the trash can and wipes him clean with a baby wipe. He puts on some rash cream and baby powder and slides a clean diaper under his bum. He tapes up the sides. "There, all clean." He smiles. Harry giggles happily and sits up. "Thank you daddy." 

Louis helps Harry put on a pair of loose pajama pants and he cleans the remaining pee off the floor. "Wanna go see Niall?" He asks Harry. He thinks about it for a second then slowly nods. "Yes daddy." Louis smiles and hugs him. "Good boy." Louis leads Harry downstairs and into the living room. Niall looks at them and smiles. "Hey bud, you okay now? I didn't mean to upset you." It's clear to them that Niall wants to be supportive and understand why they do this. Harry nods and slowly sits down. Louis sits next to Harry, rubbing his back to calm him down. "So, why did you start doing this? If you don't mind me asking..." Niall says. "Well, Harry uses it as a stress reliever mainly. He can just relax and not have to worry about anything and I get to take care of him. I like it a lot because it feels good to feel needed, especially by the person you love." Louis smiles. "Awe, that's adorable." Niall says. "I wish I had a close relationship like you guys. You're perfect for each other." Harry blushes deeply and looks down shyly.

Niall notices that as he and Louis talk to each other, Harry keeps glancing at his toys that are on the floor. Harry wants to play but he's too embarrassed. "Hey bud, you keep looking at your toys. Do you want to play?" Niall asks. Harry nods enthusiastically. "Would you like me to play with you? It would be a lot of fun." Niall says. Harry blushes and nods. "Yes please, Uncle Ni." Harry hugs him tightly. Niall chuckles and hugs back. "Okay, let's play then!" He says happily. Niall and Harry sit on the floor and start to build a fort for Lou out of Legos. Harry tells Niall what to do and Niall does it happily. Louis watches them, smiling widely. His mind starts to wander and he starts thinking that Niall would make a good little, especially as a friend for Harry so he doesn't have to play alone so often since Louis has adult things to do. Then he remembers that Liam wants a little. He bites his lip, thinking about maybe setting Liam and Niall up. Well, only if Niall likes it and has an interest in being little. Louis can tell though, Niall has the same innocent look in his eye as Harry does. His voice starts to sound more and more childish and he starts to get more carefree and playful. Is Niall slipping into little space? 

"Hey Ni?" Louis says. Niall looks at him. "Yeah, Uncle Louis?" He says. Weird. He seems to have slipped into little space so easily. It's kind of weird. "Are you hungry?" He asks. Niall nods quickly. "Yes, very hungry." He smiles and pokes his tummy. Harry giggles. "I'm hungry too, daddy." He says. "Okay little ones, how about you two play in here while I go make dinner?" Louis asks. They both say okay and go back to playing. Louis smiles and walks to the kitchen. He continues to think about Niall being little so fast as he starts preparing the food. Was it this easy for Harry to slip into his little space? Has Niall been little before? Will Niall need diapers like Harry does when he's little? Fuck, Louis needs to find out soon. Niall definitely can't drive like this. If he's still little when it gets late he'll have to sleep over. Will it be too much for Louis to take care of two littles? Niall didn't seem as young as Harry though so maybe it won't be that hard.

Louis gets lost in his thoughts as he cooks, occasionally looking into the living room to check on them. Dinner is done shortly after. He fills three plates with food and sets them on the table. He fills two bottles with juice. He sets them by the food. "Boys! Dinner is ready!" He calls for them. Not long after, Niall and Harry are rushing to the kitchen and sitting down, giggling excitedly. They all start eating. Niall drinks out of the bottle like its a completely normal thing. The dinner goes pretty well until Niall gasps quietly followed by a quiet hissing sound then a dripping sound. Oh no. "Niall..?" Louis looks at him. He's sitting in shock with wet pants. He looks mortified. Tears fill his eyes and he starts crying hard. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to." He covers his face with his hands and cries. Harry gets up and hugs Niall tightly. " it's okay, Ni. Everyone has accidents sometimes." Niall sniffles. "R-really?" He asks. Harry nods. Well, I guess that answers the question on whether Niall needs a diaper or not.

"It's okay, Niall. How about we get you changed into some clean clothes? They must be pretty uncomfortable when they're wet, huh?" Louis says. Niall nods. "Daddy! Can we take a bath?" Harry asks. Louis bites his lip. "Only if Niall is okay with it." He says. "Yes please, I wan' a bath." He says. "Okay, go into the bathroom and strip while I clean this up then I'll get you both into the bath." He says. Harry grabs Niall's hand and leads him to the bathroom. Louis cleans up the floor and chair then meets them in the bathroom. "Daddy!" Harry says excitedly. They're both stripped. "You both listen so well. Maybe you two can have some dessert and watch a movie after your bath." He says. Niall and Harry both cheer happily. Louis fills the bath with warm water and helps the two boys get in. He washes Harry's body then tries to hand Niall the soap but he asks if Louis can do it for him. Louis blushes and nods.

After they get out of the bath, Louis puts them each in a diaper and some comfy pajamas. He leads them downstairs and has them sit and pick a movie while Louis gets them dessert. He brings in some cookies for each of them and two bottles of milk. He gets them all situated and them starts the movie. They sit together, Niall and Harry both cuddling up next to Louis as they eat and drink. Midway through the movie, they're both about to pass out. Louis leads them upstairs and helps them into bed, he covers them up and smiles then lays with them after slipping a pacifier into each of their mouths. Harry and Niall quickly fall asleep and Louis falls asleep happily. He's overwhelmed with happiness that Niall and Harry seem so content.

In the morning when Louis wakes up, Niall isn't in bed. He gets up and looks around. He finds Niall trying to find his clothes from the previous day. "Good morning." Louis says. Niall looks over to him and blushes deeply. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I was like that." Niall says. Louis smiles and hugs him. "You were little like Harry. That's what it's like. You slipped into little space so easily. It was amazing. You're a natural." He says. Niall blushes deeper and hugs back. "I am?" He asks. Louis nods. "Did you enjoy it?" He asks. Niall looks down. "I did. I liked it lot." "That's fantastic." Louis says. Niall nods and slowly pulls away. "Can I have my clothes? I kind of want to go home...I need to think about this more." He says. Louis nods and gets him his clothes. He changes quickly and when he's about to leave, Louis stops him. "Here, take this." He smiles as he hands him a pacifier and a bottle. "Just incase you want to do it again." He says. Niall smiles widely and hugs him. He's overwhelmed with happiness. "Thank you." He says. They say their goodbyes and Niall leaves. Louis starts to think of a plan to try and get Niall and Liam together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know this chapter is pretty unrealistic like I said I'm the summary. I was going to change it or add stuff to it but I liked the way it was so I left it. I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. I feel like Niall would easily fall into little space for some reason. Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with this story. I know it takes me forever to update and I feel really bad. I'll probably be wrapping this up within the next few chapters. It'll have a good ending though. It's just been going on for so long and I also never had any real plot planned for it. I started this story when I was really new to writing so the current chapters are probably a lot higher in quality than the older ones. Once I finish this story I'll probably write a couple one shots in the same universe. Maybe some smut. I feel like smut scenes wouldn't really fit in this story so maybe it in one shots would work better. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It's really long compared to what I normally write. Please comment your opinions on this chapter. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again for reading.


	9. Sick And Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sick and needs taken care of. Harry also has his first punishment.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual age play, if that bothers you just skip the sexual part or just skip the chapter. It also contains the use of a safe word.

Harry wakes up feeling like garbage. He's hot, his stomach aches, his head is pounding, and his nose is stuffy. He kicks off the blankets to cool off and realizes how cold and soaked his crotch, bum, and the mattress is. He groans. He really doesn't want to deal with this right now. "Where's Louis?" He mumbles to himself and he slowly gets up. He looks back at the sheets to see the damage. He sighs as he starts to take the sheets off. Suddenly, he feels very nauseous. He's dizzy. He rushes to the bathroom and falls to his knees in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach into the bowl and emptying his bladder into his pants again. He groans and rests his head against the wall, not having enough energy to get up. He closes his eyes.

Louis returns to from the store, bringing in the groceries and setting them in the kitchen. He decides to go see if Harry's up. He walks to the bedroom but doesn't see Harry. He does see the large wet spot on Harry's side of the bed though. He sighs. "I knew Harry should've wore a nappy last night." He grumbles. "Haz! Where are you?" He calls out, wandering around. He walks into the bathroom and is hit with the acidic smell of piss. He looks down and sees a pale Harry sitting next to the toilet, sleeping against the wall sitting in a puddle of his own piss. He walks over to him and sees the vomit. He sighs and flushes the toilet. He kneels down and gently shakes him. "Baby, wake up." He says quietly. Harry slowly opens his eyes. "D-daddy..I-it hurts..." He mumbles sleepily. Louis helps him up slowly, sitting him down on the toilet and beginning to remove his clothes. "What hurts, sweetie?" Louis asks. Harry whines. "Everything hurts...feel s-so sick.." He says. 

Louis runs a cool bath to hopefully bring down Harry's fever. He helps him into the tub and puts in some bubble bath. Harry whimpers. "Tummy hurts real bad, daddy." He says quietly, laying back. He's really tired. "Sweetheart, don't fall asleep in the tub." Louis says as he gently begins to clean off the younger man's body. He's careful around his stomach, not wanting to make the pain worse. Once he's all cleaned up he helps Harry out of the tub. He wraps him in large, fluffy towel. He leads Harry to the bedroom and grabs a loose tee shirt and a thick nappy. He quickly takes off the wet sheets. Thankfully they have a plastic cover on the bed so the mattress isn't wet. He takes it off and replaces it with a clean one along with clean sheets while Harry watches. "D-didn't mean to, daddy." He says. Louis pets his hair gently. "Daddy knows, it's okay. It was an accident. But you need to wear a nappy till you're better so we don't have to worry about more accidents, right?" He says. Harry nods and lays down on the bed so Louis can put the nappy on him. Louis quickly puts it on along with rash cream and baby powder. He puts the tee shirt on Harry. "Just lay here and relax. Daddy will be right back." Louis says.

Louis goes and cleans up the bathroom floor. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle, filling it up with water and getting some medicine that'll hopefully make Harry feel a bit better. He makes his way back upstairs and into their bedroom. Harry is starting to doze off. He sits on the bed and helps him sit up. "Medicine time, baby." He says. Harry shakes his head. "No, it's icky." He says. Louis frowns. "It'll make you feel better." He says, Harry still shakes his head. "If you take your medicine, daddy will buy you a new toy when you feel better." He says. Harry reluctantly agrees to take the medicine then lays his head in Louis' lap as he holds the bottle for Harry to drink out of. "Wan' juice." Harry mumbles. "No baby, water is best for you and your tummy right now. You can have juice later." He says. Harry sighs and drinks the rest of the water without complaining. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's long hair.

Harry quickly falls asleep again and Louis decides to just let him sleep. He needs his rest. He grabs his phone and scrolls through his Instagram while lovingly playing with his hair. He loves his hair. He grabs Harry's Polaroid camera and takes a photo of Harry. They can't risk taking photos of each other on their phones incase they get hacked so they just use Polaroids to save the memories instead. He smiles at the picture. It doesn't look nearly as cute as Harry does in real life, though. He runs his fingers through his hair more. About 30 minutes later, Harry wakes up and rushes to the bathroom to empty his stomach again. Louis frowns and rubs his back as he does. He hates it when his baby isn't feeling well. Harry whimpers and sits on the cold tile floor. "Daddy," he whines. "Pwease make me feel better." Louis helps him stand up and brushes Harry's teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He has Harry rinse his mouth out then leads him back to their room.

Harry flops back down onto the bed and lays on his back. He's whimpering. His body aches. Louis gently plants a kiss of his forehead. "Need anything?" He asks. Harry shakes his head and turns on the tv, putting on a Disney movie to watch. Louis grabs a pacifier and slides it between Harry's lips. He smiles a bit as he begins to suck on it contently. "I'll be back in a bit." Louis says as he walks to the kitchen. He heats up some chicken broth and gets some crackers. He refills Harry's bottle with water then brings it back to him. Harry glances at him. Louis sits next to him, setting the broth and water on the nightstand. He feels Harry's forehead. He's still kind of warm. He frowns and grabs a wash cloth, wetting it with cold water and laying it over his forehead to hopefully cool him down. He feels sweaty and sticky and hot. It feels gross. 

After a while, Harry drinks some of the broth and eats a couple crackers along with slowly drinking the bottle of cold water. Louis doesn't let him eat much, scared it'll just cause him to puke again. Harry leans against Louis in the bed. "Don't want you to get sick too, daddy." Harry mumbles sleepily. "Taking care of you is more important." Louis kisses his cheek. Harry smiles weakly. "Can I nap?" He asks. "Of course baby, get as much rest as you can." Louis says as he plays with his long hair. Harry lays down and cuddles up under the blanket. "Need anything right now?" Louis asks. Harry shakes his head. "No, daddy." He says. He can feel a fullness in his bladder but he doesn't want to deal with it right now. If he goes now, he'll have to get changed and he really just wants a nap. He closes his eyes and quickly dozes off, forgetting the full feeling between his legs.

He wakes up about an hour later, squirming and letting out quiet whimpers. "A-ah..." He moans a bit. His bladder is so full. He bites his lip and looks down at his nappy. He decides to just use it, he has it on for a reason. He relaxes his muscles and empties his fluids into the nappy. It soaks up all his piss quickly. He lets out a moan of relief. Luckily, Louis isn't in the room to hear it. He sighs happily once he's completely empty and quickly falls back asleep, warmth enveloping his crotch. He wakes up after another half hour. His nappy is soggy and cold but his cock is hard and hot. He groans at the feeling and subtly tries to grind against the mattress. He doesn't feel as little anymore and his stomach doesn't hurt too bad, just aching a bit. His head still hurts and his body feels hot, he's sweating. "D-daddy?" He calls out, hoping Louis is home.

Louis walks into the room moments after he calls for him. He smiles as he walks over to the younger man. "Did you sleep well, baby?" He asks. Harry blushes and nods. "Need changed, daddy." Harry says, blushing deeper and covering his face with a pillow. Louis nods and lays down the changing mat on the bed. He grabs a fresh nappy, baby powder, wipes, and rash cream. Harry moves and lays down on the mat. He looks up at Louis innocently. Louis smiles then untapes the side of the nappy, blushing deeply as he sees Harry's hard dick. He bites his lip, unsure what to do. They've never done anything sexual while Harry is little. He's also really sick at the moment so Louis doesn't know if this is a good time for him. He doesn't want to take advantage of his baby. Harry desperately hopes Louis will do something to pleasure him, anything would be good. He squirms a bit. 

Louis grabs a baby wipe and begins to wipe Harry clean. He's extra careful around his dick and balls, not wanting to make it seem like he's trying to tease him. Harry whimpers anyway. He rubs on some rash cream and puts on baby powder then tapes the thick nappy around his waist. Harry whines, his dick pressed against the soft material. He has an idea. "Can I go back to sleep, daddy?" He asks innocently as he gets off the mat. Louis throws the diaper away and puts away the mat. Louis nods. "I'll be downstairs making dinner. If you need me, just call for me." He says and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, daddy." Harry says as he lays down, getting comfortable. Louis smiles then leaves the room. Harry waits until he hears him go downstairs until he flips onto his stomach. He bites down on a pillow as he ruts his crotch against the mattress, letting out little moans and whimpers as he does.

He feels guilty for doing this but he can't help it, he wants it so bad. He'll just lie and say he had a wet dream. He groans as he grinds faster. It feels so good. He hasn't experienced sexual pleasure in a while since he's been little most of the time recently. He honestly feels bad for Louis who's probably only gotten pleasure from jerking off in the shower alone or when Harry's asleep. He promises himself he'll make it up to Louis once he's better. He grinds harder and faster, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. He lets out a loud moan, so so close. Louis walks into the room and sees him. He gasps. "Harry! What a naughty boy!" He says sternly, walking to him and hitting his ass hard, it doesn't hurt from the padding covering his bum but it still scares him. He flops down onto the bed, whimpering as he looks up at him. He sobs a bit. "Daddy..." He whimpers out. He knows he's in trouble and probably won't get to cum now. 

"You broke a rule. You know you aren't supposed to do sexual stuff without permission while you're little." He says. Harry whimpers and cries. "I-I know but I'm so hard...I-I need it sooo bad!" He whines loudly. Louis sighs, taking a bit of pity on him since he's sick. "Fine, I'll let you finish but you will be punished as soon as you're better." Harry bites his lip, too embarrassed to continue. "Go on, baby." He says as he kisses his cheek. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Harry slowly begins to rut his crotch against the bed again, his face turning red. Soon his embarrassment is forgotten as his orgasm starts to get closer and closer. He whimpers and whines while Louis watches, his dick hardening quickly. Harry lets out a loud moan as he cums all over the inside of his diaper. He lays down on the bed and pants, overwhelmed with pleasure. Louis gently rubs Harry's back. "Want me to change you?" He asks. Harry yawns and nods sleepily. "Can I wee first?" Harry says, blushing. "I-I need to go.." He mumbles. Louis nods and rubs his back as he empties his bladder into the nappy.

It takes a few days for Harry to get completely better. He's so scared about his punishment though. He's never had a punishment and was hoping he never had to have one. It's his own fault though and he knows it. He bites his lip nervously. He's been feeling little all day. He wanders to Louis who's in the kitchen making lunch. He hugs him from behind. Maybe Louis will just forget about it? Harry certainly hopes he will. After eating a grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch, Louis looks at him. Harry is sucking on his second bottle full on juice, drinking it quickly. He isn't wearing a nappy today. He doesn't feel little enough right now to wear one so he decided not to.   
"Haz, I think it's time for your punishment. You were very naughty the other day, weren't you?" Louis asks. Harry nods shamefully, finishing drinking the last of his juice. He sets his bottle down. 

Louis leads him into the living room and sits down, having Harry sit on his lap. He holds him close and turns on the tv. He wants to ease Harry into the punishment instead of just going for it. Harry leans back against him. He wishes he was smaller sometimes so Louis would be bigger than him. They watch tv for a bit. Harry's bladder is quite full now. He noticed it a bit ago but it wasn't bad then. It was filling rapidly because of all the juice he had and now he really needs to go. "I think it's time for your punishment, baby." Louis says. Harry nods. He really wants to use the bathroom first but he doesn't want to make it look like he's stalling. "Lay across my lap on your stomach, okay?" He says. Harry slowly gets into the position, his full bladder pressing right against one of Louis' thighs. He whimpers loudly and squirms. "Shh...don't be scared. I'll be easy on you since its your first punishment." Louis says calmly. He decides that 15 spanks should be enough. "Do you remember your colors?" He asks. Harry nods. "Green for continue, yellow for pause or slow down, and red for stop immediately." He say. "Good boy, what's your color?" He asks

Harry hesitates. He wants to say yellow so he can go use the potty but he's too embarrassed. He really shouldn't have drank so much juice. "G-green." He says, squirming a bit. Louis pushes Harry's pants and boxers down past his bum and gently rubs his hand over the soft skin. "Are you ready?" He asks. Harry nods. Louis lifts his hand up then slaps it down on Harry's ass hard. Harry yelps, his poor bladder being jostled around. He whimpers and shakes. "14 more to go, baby." Louis says. He spanks him again and again. By the time he's at the 5th spank, Harry is a sobbing mess, crying with his face buried into the couch cushion. He's so full of piss that's begging to escape. He can't handle it much longer. His body trembles and he lets out a loud sob as Louis spanks him a 6th time. He leaks a bit onto Louis' jeans but he doesn't notice. He cries hard, his tears dampening the couch. He wants this to be over. Louis spanks him two more times and he can feel his crotch and Louis' pants start to dampen quickly as a long jet of piss his forced out of him.

"Y-yellow! R-red! Stop!" Harry shouts, rolling off of him and onto the floor. He whimpers when his sore bum his the floor and he leaks more. He quickly grips his crotch tightly, sobbing hard. "Shit, Haz. What's wrong?" He gets up and kneels down. "Did I hurt you, baby?" He asks. Then he finally realizes what's wrong, the damp pants, the whimpering and whining, the fact that he's gripping his dick like its his job. He needs to piss, badly. "Oh no." Louis says, he quickly gets up and rushes out of the room, returning a minute later with a plastic potty. It's pastel pink and he's been hiding it from Harry, scared of how he'd react. He kneels down and sets it in front of his baby. "There, use this." He says. Harry nods and quickly aims at it, letting out a long, thick stream of piss. The room fills with the pitter patter of liquid hitting plastic and his moans of relief. "A-ah..." He moans out. Louis watches, blushing deeply. He feels so guilty for making Harry have to use his colors. He should've known what Harry needed. Harry fills up the potty with all the liquid his bladder was holding back. He finally finishes after about a minute. He pulls his pants and boxers back up, his face bright red. 

Louis goes and dumps out the potty into the normal toilet, rinsing it out and putting it away. He walks back to Harry. "Baby, why didn't you just tell me you needed to go first?" He asks as he pulls Harry back onto the couch and sits next to him. Harry rests his head on his shoulder and shrugs. "Didn't wanna make it seem like I was trying to get out of it." He says quietly. "Awe, I'm so sorry. Your needs should come before anything, love." He pulls Harry close, cuddling him. "Do you need anything?" Louis asks. "Just cuddles." He says, holding Louis' body close to his own. "I love you, daddy." He says innocently. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I don't have much to say about this chapter. I know it completely switches the tone like 3 times and it's kind of weird. I think it turned out okay though. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions about it in the comments. Comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
